


Snowflake

by RobinNBobin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin
Summary: As Weiss looks at her sleeping child, she has an irrational thought.





	Snowflake

Weiss had just finished rocking Jaunary to sleep when she gently placed the new-born in her crib. Looking down at her, she ran her hands across the sleeping infants cheek.

Weiss Xiao Long had just given birth to her little bundle of joy no more than a week ago, and it showed.

 _She's so tiny,_ Weiss thought with a smile.

Then that thought ran through her mind again. One she’s been having ever since she agreed to have a child with Yang.

_You’ll be just like him..._

She shook her head, trying desperately to relieve her brain of this thought, but it refused to go away.

_You’ll be just like him..._

“No...I won’t,” Weiss said to herself. She wouldn’t be like him at all. Her team made her a better person, one of them in particular...

Suddenly, large arm rapped itself around her. Weiss let out a small gasp, but turned to see her wife.

”Yang,” Weiss quietly scolded, “you scared me!”

”Sorry, snowflake,” Yang said, trying not to wake the sleeping infant. “Didn’t mean to startle you. I just didn’t want to wake my other little snowflake.”

Yang looked down at the sleeping child, a smile on her face.

”She’s so tiny.” Yang ran a hand across the sleeping infant’s cheek. Unknowingly, mirroring Weiss’ previous jester.

Weiss smiled at the two, but it disappeared when the thought came once more.

_You’ll be just like him..._

”Weiss?”

The sound of her name pulled her from the bad thought.

”Yes.” Weiss looked back to Yang and smiled.

”Are you okay?” Yang took her wife’s hand. “You looked at us almost...sadly.”

”I’m fine,” Weiss lied.

“Weiss,” Yang said, voice a little stern.

”Sorry, it’s a dumb thought, really!” Weiss tried to pass it off.

”What was it,” Yang asked.

”I’m worried I’ll...I’ll...” Weiss tried to get the words out, but couldn’t.

”You’re worried you’ll end up like your dad, aren’t you?” Yang lead Weiss out of the baby’s room and into the living room.

”How did you guess,” Weiss asked, sitting down.

”I didn’t marry you for nothing,” Yang said.

“No...you didn’t.” Weiss lowered head and looked at her hands, she saw Yang’s metallic arm slip into view, locking their fingers together.

”You’re not like him, you know that?” Yang placed their foreheads together. “You’re as much your father as Blake is Adam.”

”I know, but...” Weiss began.

”But nothing. I want to hear you say it,” Yang said.

”Say what,” Weiss asked, confused.

”I am nothing like him,” Yang answered.

”Yang...I-“

”It’ll make you feel better, trust me!”

Weiss sighed, heavily.

”I am nothing like him,” Weiss said, calmly.

”How do you feel now,” Yang asked.

Weiss closed her eyes and listened to her brain, nothing. Not single negative thought passed through her head.

She opened her eyes and looked into Yang’s.

”Better.”


End file.
